El linaje de Abadon
by joakiiin-14
Summary: "Vivo para siempre y tengo las llaves de la muerte y el Hades" Crossover Naruto y Fairy Tail, Naruto Ignorado.
1. Chapter 1

**El linaje de Abadon**

 **No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas en la historia que vas por leer, solo el Oc me pertenece, el resto pertenece a sus respectivos autores que son Masashi Kishimoto y muchos otros mas.**

 **Primero que nada permitanme presentarme, soy el usuario Joakiiin-14, comence a escribir fics hace apenas 1 año pero me aleje de todo esto por mucho tiempo por la cantidad de problemas que tengo encima, quienes conocen mi trabajo ya saben mis problemas y no los cuento porque me parece que esta por demas, esto es un proyecto a largo plazo, tardo aveces en actualizar pero cuando lo hago trato de hacer que valga la pena, por si se lo preguntan este es un fic de Naruto Ignorado o Naruto Neglected en ingles, un concepto ya muy trillado al punto en que muchos no se toman el tiempo de hacerlos como se debe pero quienes conocen mi trabajo aquí en fanfiction saben que siempre trato de hacer cosas distintas en base a conceptos cliche, no les mentire, como muchos aquí soy fan del concepto Godlike pero a su vez trato de manejarlo de manera adecuada, mi primer y segundo fic son claramente errores terribles de cuando este concepto no se maneja adecuadamente pero esta vez vengo dispuesto a corregir eso.**

 **No es precisamente mi deseo hacer los tipicos fics de Naruto donde se va de la aldea, regresa de 12 o 13 años, le grita mierda y media a sus padres en la forma en ya todos conocemos cuya escena se repite y se repite al grado en que ya no es divertido, incluso usan al mismo anbu para llevarlo a la reunion con su familia, no quiero el tipico fic donde Naruto forma su clan en la aldea y se folla todos los dias a las milfs de la serie, tampoco quiero la tipica escena donde naruto perdona a sus padres en base a argumentos trillados tratando de hacerlo parecer supersabio e inteligente, no tengo nada en contra de todo esto puesto que soy de la idea de que cada quien escribe lo que quiere, solamente quiero hacer algo un tanto distinto.**

 **Mi idea es hacer el intento de reflejar un poco mas la naturaleza humana de Naruto, como pueden ver en este prologo el personaje empieza con la personalidad canon de Naruto pero un tanto mas inteligente, su objetivo al final es el mismo del canon, un fracasado que busca ser Hokage para que reconozcan su existencia, hablamos de la mente inocente de un niño de 7 años que necesita un impulso para quebrar esa inocencia y dar el salto a la madurez, no quiero un personaje perfecto que siempre tiene la razon, Naruto al igual que todo ser humano tendra defectos de personalidad muy serios que solo mejoraran en base a sus experiencias, ¿Sera un emo? ¿Sera belicista? ¿Sera demasiado infantil? ¿Sera un enfermo mental? eso tendran que averiguarlo.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologo**

Konoa no sato, la primera aldea shinobi en haber sido fundada, lo que muchos consideran la aldea mas poderosa en todas las naciones elementales, ¿Porque?, probablemente por su poderosa defensa que solo fue posible gracias al hoy extinto Uzumaki Clan, tal vez tambien por la basta economia de la que gozan las altas esferas en el poder, o quizas se debe a los poderosos ninjas que habitan en este lugar. Claros ejemplos como dos de los legendarios Sannin, **Jiraiya no Gamma Sennin** y **Namekuji no Tsunade-Hime** , tambien en este lugar reside la poderosa princesa del clan Uzumaki, **Akai Chishio no Habanero Kushina Uzumaki** y finalmente el mayor ejemplo actual de Shinobis poderosos, aquel que muchos consideran el mejor Hokage que ha tenido Konoha, **Namikaze Minato** , el Yondaime Hokage.

Hoy 10 de Octubre es uno de los dias mas Iconicos para la aldea de la hoja, en esta fecha en especifico se conmemora la derrota del poderoso **Kyuubi no Youko** que es reconocido como el Bijuu mas poderoso de entre los 9, solo para ser derrotado por el poderoso Yondaime Hokage, un hombre que estaba mas que dispuesto a ofrecer su vida al dios de la muerte para derrotar al monstruo, pero este sin embargo le perdono la vida, hecho que no hizo mas que aumentar la arrogancia de la poblacion de Konoha que comenzaba a formarse la idea de que su pueblo era favorecido por dioses, por su parte el Yondaime pudo disfrutar de una vida tranquila y pacifica a lado de su numerosa familia compuesta por ni mas ni menos que 8 integrantes, el, su amada esposa Kushina y sus 6 hijos, Arashi, Akane y Mito, trillizos de actualmente 12 años, Haruhi de 10 años, Menma y Kasumi de 7 años, todos especiales a su manera y estos dos ultimos considerados en gran medida los heroes del pueblo, estos 6 pequeños son considerados las mayores bendiciones para el matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki, solo ellos y nadie mas.

Los Namikaze-Uzumaki son el estereotipo de Konoha de lo que es una familia perfecta, poderosos, talentosos, y sobretodo una familia unida, esa es la imagen que se puede apreciar con toda claridad en estos momentos en la mansion de esta familia donde se esta celebrando una gran fiesta de cumpleaños en honor a los hermanos Menma y Kasumi, la fiesta era celebrada en el patio de la mansion con todos los presentes rindiendo alabanzas a ambos pequeños.

Todo parece muy bonito lo cual nos deja con una gran interrogante, ¿Por qué parece que algo esta fuera de lugar?, algo muy importante falta, algo que nadie nota o que mas bien no les importa notar, ¿Para que?, para ellos es algo insignificante, indigno de su tiempo, nada muy especial, la respuesta clara y triste esta a tan solo unos metros de la fiesta, sentado sobre un viejo columpio sujeto a un arbol con unas cuerdas, es un niño de la misma edad de los festejados, de cabello rubio de punta salvaje con varias mechas carmesi, piel palida, tan palida como la de una serpiente y ojos azules profundos como el cielo.

Seguro te preguntaras quien es este niño, te preguntaras porque no esta disfrutando de la fiesta como los demas niños, ¿Por qué se parece tanto al Hokage y su esposa?, ¿Acaso un pariente lejano?, ¿Un invitado mas que le dio pena acercarse?, quizas solo es una coincidencia su parecido con los Namikaze-Uzumaki, tal vez sea una coincidencia que tenga el mismo apellido que ellos, pues lamentablemente no es una coincidencia, aunque el infante desease con toda su alma que fuese eso, este pequeño cuya unica vestimenta consiste en una playera blanca con un remolino rojo, shorts azules y unas botas viejas cafes es el hijo mas joven de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, nacido un minuto despues de Menma y Kasumi hace 7 años, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, considerado por muchos el sobrante de la familia, alguno apodandole cruelmente **el mal Namikaze** o **el mal Uzumaki**.

El pequeño solto un pesado suspiro con su mirada haciendose mas triste a cada segundo mientras miraba como sus hermanos mayores por 1 minuto eran elogiados por todos los invitados olvidandose por completo de el, tal vez ustedes se pregunten el motivo de esto, es mas simple de lo que creen, hace 6 años cuando Kushina dio a luz algo salio terriblemente mal ocasionando que el Kyuubi no Youko que se encontraba sellado en la pelirroja escapara y sembrara el caos en la villa, los Shinobi lucharon con uñas y dientes tratando de frenar a la bestia pero este era tan poderoso que por cada ataque que le golpeaba este mataba a un centenar de ninjas y civiles por igual, cuando todo parecia perdido aparecio el Yondaime Hokage montando un sapo con la determinacion de frenar a la bestia, el Yondaime era muy conciente de que los Bijuu no podian ser asesinados ya que en el remoto caso de que un humano lograse dicha hazaña estos renacian en unos pocos años generalmente cerca de donde murieron, el conocia la unica forma de detener a la bestia que era sellandola en un ser humano.

No era una decision facil ya que Minato comprendia muy bien las implicaciones de crear un Jinchuriki, era una ley no escrita que los demonios con colas debian ser contenidos por una persona que tuviera una estrecha relacion familiar con el Kage gobernante como una forma de asegurar su lealtad y demostrar el poderio Kage por lo cual Minato se veia forzado a elegir a uno de sus propios hijos para ser el Jinchuriki, incluso si no fuera asi el se sentia en la obligacion moral de hacerlo ya que no podia pedirle a un aldeano que sacrificara a un hijo cuando el no tenia el valor de hacer dicho sacrificio y tampoco podia ocupar un huerfano cuando este de por si tendria una vida no muy bonita en el orfanato, el camino a seguir estaba trazado y nada podia evitarlo.

La decision de a quien elegir fue facil, ninguno de sus hijos mayores era apto para contener al Bijuu pero no porque fuesen debiles, es un hecho conocido que no hay mejor contenedor de un Bijuu que un bebe recien nacido por el simple y yano hecho de que estos tienen sus bobinas de Chakra en desarrollo y es mucho mas facil que el poderoso Chakra del Bijuu se adapte a sus pequeños cuerpos, de ahí que Minato haya escogido a Menma y Kasumi, principalmente porque estos a diferencia de Naruto eran totalmente pelirojos lo que el consideraba un rasgo mas Uzumaki por lo que el creia que serian mejores contenedores, obviamente Kushina se opuso fuertemente a que su esposo usara a sus bebes como sacrificio humano ya que como toda madre y mas una exjinchuriki que habia escuchado historias de cómo se trataba a estas personas en otros paises y sumandole el hecho de que la bestia habia cegado infinidad de vidas humanos el temor de la mujer Uzumaki no era totalmente descabellado ya que temia que la gente viera mal a sus hijos por llevar una carga tan pesada.

Para Minato no fue facil convencer a su esposa de aceptar su decision pero al final lo logro usando un argumento dificil de refutar, abandonar a tu pais es lo mismo que abandonar a un niño, ya sin mas que pensar esa noche el Yondaime Hokage utilizo el **Shiki Fuujin** para invocar al Dios de la Muerte quien a cambio de su alma dividiria al Bijuu en dos partes y les sellaria en sus dos pequeños, por el bien de Konoha, por el bien de sus hijos y por el bien del Mundo Ninja Namikaze Minato estaba preparado para morir esa noche, pero afortunada o tal vez lamentablemente esto no ocurrio, nadie sabe lo que paso pero esa noche la Parca decidio no llevarse el alma del rubio Kage dandole al hombre la oportunidad de seguir siendo el Hokage y convivir con su familia asegurandose de que sus dos bebes recien convertidos en Jinchurikis fueran vistos como salvadores y no como monstruos en forma humana.

Esa era la razon principal por la cual desde que tiene uso de razon Naruto ha sido testigo de cómo sus hermanos han sido idolatrados por la aldea llamandoles "Heroes" a cada oportunidad que tenian, muchos pensarian que esta es la razon por la cual sus padres han decidido enfocar su atencion en sus hermanos dejandolo de lado entrenandoles arduamente desde hace ya 2 años para poder controlar el poder de la bestia, motivos validos pero no suficientes para dejar totalmente de lado al pequeño, lo que sucede es que cuando se inicio el entrenamiento de los Jinchuriki tambien se incluyo a Naruto en esto pero resultaba que este tenia serios problemas con el manejo de su Chakra al punto en que despues de semanas era incapaz de hacer los ejercicios mas basicos, basicamente el niño era un fracasado, de ahí que los padres y el resto de las personas decidieran enfocarse en Kasumi y Menma.

Comenzo con la excusa de que sus hermanos podian salirse de control y lastimarlo pero el niño era muchas cosas excepto un idiota, a pesar de su corta pudo ver la verdad tras la sonrisa culpable falsa de sus padres, ellos no querian malgastar su tiempo entrenando a un niño sin Talento cuando tenia a los dos portadores del Kyuubi para entrenar, incluso sus hermanos mas grandes le ignoraban y muy pocas veces reconocian su existencia solo para decirle un desintersado "Hola" antes de alejarse, muchos pensarian que sus hermanos estaban siendo igual de opacados que el porque en estos momentos Menma y Kasumi estaban recibiendo toda la atencion, esto es una total mentira, hay que entender que Arashi, Akane, Mito y Haruhi nacieron bastante tiempo antes que ellos, independientemente a que son considerados "prodigios" estos con los años se ganaron su lugar en la familia, naruto al ser el menor dio mas motivos para ser dejado de lado.

Incluso en la aldea lo miraban como la vergüenza de su familia y un fracasado indigno de ser hijo de dos leyendas Shinobi como Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, de ahí el cruel apodo **del mal Namikaze** o **el mal Uzumaki** , un recordatorio de lo fracasado que es y la gente incluyendo a muchos de los amigos de sus hermanos se encargan de recordarselo a diario, no solo por sus pobres habilidades sino tambien por ser lo que ellos llamaban "las sobras" que no tenian derecho a nada, ¿La razon?, es un hecho totalmente conocido que entre los clanes el Hijo(a) mayor es el que heredara la posicion de ser el lider de clan y cuando se tienen muchos mas hijos normalmente se deja fuera de la herencia a los mas pequeños, por ejemplo Arashi al ser el hijo mayor es el heredero del Clan Namikaze, que hasta hace unos años solo era un apellido meramente Civil pero Minato lo nombro un Clan Shinobi ya que el deseaba tener su propio Clan, Akane siendo la segunda en nacer es la heredera del Clan Uzumaki, Mito siendo la tercera n nacer y para no hacerla sentir excluida heredaria los negocios que tienen dentro de la aldea que no hace falta decir que son demasiados, finalmente a Haruhi se le han heredado unas posiciones en la Corte Real de Hi no kuni cuando esta cumpla la edad adecuada, abriendole un mundo de grandes posibilidades entre los nobles de Hi no kuni.

Todo esto eran las poseciones del matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki las cuales ya estaba decidido a quien heredarian dejando a Menma, Kasumi y al propio Naruto sin cosas para heredar, muchos pensarian que esto habria unido a los 3 hermanos mas jovenes al ser los 3 unicos que no recibirian herencia pero esto no era asi, una de las ventajas de ser ignorado es que siempre puedes escuchar las conversaciones de carácter privado sin que nadie jamas note que estuviste ahí, lamentablemente esto no fue tan ventajoso para Naruto ya que tubo la mala fortuna de escuchar que sus padres comenzaban a ahorrar sumas de dinero considerables para no dejar desamparados a Menma y Kasumi dejandolo a el una vez mas como el excluido de la familia.

Muchos pensarian que Naruto guarda rencor a sus padres, pero esto no es asi, la mente de un niño esta llena de inocencia y desconoce en su mayoria el sentimiento del odio, el dicho de que el mundo seria un mejor lugar si los adultos fueran mas como los niños no es una mera cursileria como muchos creerian, la inocencia de un niño permite ver el mundo de formas tan simples y certeras que un adulto jamas seria capaz de comprender, menos en un mundo como el de los ninja, en la mente inocente de Naruto el busca constantemente ganar la aprobacion de sus padres, el sabe que la unica manera de lograr esto es convirtiendose en un grandioso ninja, el niño es un prodigio en si mismo pero sus deficiencias con el chakra impiden que alguien lo note, ha pasado todos los dias por los ultimos 2 años entrenando hasta sus limites, fisica y mentalmente, entrenando su cuerpo de formas tan complejas que harian a Maito Gai llorar de la emocion, puede pasar horas y horas encerrado en la biblioteca de la familia leyendo libro tras libro haciendolo un niño mucho mas inteligente que los de su grupo de edad, aunque muchos consideran la literatura como una perdida de tiempo el pequeño rubio lo encuentra como una experiencia gratificante, no solo por leer lo relacionado con jutsus, tambien lo relacionado con la fantasia, caballeros enfrentando poderosos dragones para salvar princesas, heroes peleando con gigantes, personas descendiendo al mismisimo infierno enfrentando grandes dificultades, mas de una ocasión el pequeño ojiazul se ha visto a si mismo en la posicion de los personajes de sus libros e incluso comics, viviendo una aventura eterna, lastima que eso sea imposible, en estos momentos su prioridad es clara, ganar el amor de sus padres y de todos en la aldea convirtiendose en el ninja mas poderoso de Konoha, el ninja mas poderoso es el Hokage, la posicion con la que Naruto sueña mas que nada, lo unico que e queda y que nada ni nadie le arrebatara, es triste cuando la inocencia de los niños se quiebra.

En este momento el rubio-pelirrojo observaba como los jefes de clan y sus hijos daban grandes regalos a sus hermanos, ¿Y para el?, absolutamente nada, dio una ultima mirada triste antes de darse la vuelta rumbo hacia la aldea para dar un paseo, sin saber que las cosas no volverian a ser igual.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Prologo muy simple lo se, incluso a mi me aburrio escribirlo pero era vital para comprender el capitulo 1 el cual terminare cuando me llegue la inspiracion que necesito.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El linaje de Abadon**

 **No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas en la historia que vas por leer, solo el Oc me pertenece, el resto pertenece a sus respectivos autores que son Masashi Kishimoto y muchos otros mas.**

 **Primero que nada permitanme presentarme, soy el usuario Joakiiin-14, comence a escribir fics hace apenas 1 año pero me aleje de todo esto por mucho tiempo por la cantidad de problemas que tengo encima, quienes conocen mi trabajo ya saben mis problemas y no los cuento porque me parece que esta por demas, esto es un proyecto a largo plazo, tardo aveces en actualizar pero cuando lo hago trato de hacer que valga la pena, por si se lo preguntan este es un fic de Naruto Ignorado o Naruto Neglected en ingles, un concepto ya muy trillado al punto en que muchos no se toman el tiempo de hacerlos como se debe pero quienes conocen mi trabajo aquí en fanfiction saben que siempre trato de hacer cosas distintas en base a conceptos cliche, no les mentire, como muchos aquí soy fan del concepto Godlike pero a su vez trato de manejarlo de manera adecuada, mi primer y segundo fic son claramente errores terribles de cuando este concepto no se maneja adecuadamente pero esta vez vengo dispuesto a corregir eso.**

 **No es precisamente mi deseo hacer los tipicos fics de Naruto donde se va de la aldea, regresa de 12 o 13 años, le grita mierda y media a sus padres en la forma en ya todos conocemos cuya escena se repite y se repite al grado en que ya no es divertido, incluso usan al mismo anbu para llevarlo a la reunion con su familia, no quiero el tipico fic donde Naruto forma su clan en la aldea y se folla todos los dias a las milfs de la serie, tampoco quiero la tipica escena donde naruto perdona a sus padres en base a argumentos trillados tratando de hacerlo parecer supersabio e inteligente, no tengo nada en contra de todo esto puesto que soy de la idea de que cada quien escribe lo que quiere, solamente quiero hacer algo un tanto distinto.**

 **Mi idea es hacer el intento de reflejar un poco mas la naturaleza humana de Naruto, como pueden ver en este prologo el personaje empieza con la personalidad canon de Naruto pero un tanto mas inteligente, su objetivo al final es el mismo del canon, un fracasado que busca ser Hokage para que reconozcan su existencia, hablamos de la mente inocente de un niño de 7 años que necesita un impulso para quebrar esa inocencia y dar el salto a la madurez, no quiero un personaje perfecto que siempre tiene la razon, Naruto al igual que todo ser humano tendra defectos de personalidad muy serios que solo mejoraran en base a sus experiencias, ¿Sera un emo? ¿Sera belicista? ¿Sera demasiado infantil? ¿Sera un enfermo mental? eso tendran que averiguarlo.**

 **Tambien les recomiendo en un futuro leer mi fic El final de una niñez, ya se que puede parecer un titulo estupido pero ambos fics guardan grandes sorpresas, este capitulo al igual que el anterior sera algo corto y al igual que este el siguiente capitulo sera bastante corto pero no se preocupen pues todo tiene una razon de ser, los capitulos futuros seran muy largos.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 1: Namikaze Minato**

 **"** **De alli subio a Betel. Iba subiendo por el camino cuando unos niños pequeños salieron de la ciudad y se burlaban de el diciendo: ¡Sube, calvo; sube, calvo! El se volvio, los vio y los maldijo en nombre de Yahveh, salieron dos osos del bosque y destrozaron a 42 de ellos"**

Dicen que nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, que esto es algo que solo puede ser aprendido en base a la experiencia de vida, esto es una cruel realidad que muchos hombres enfrentan cuando llega el momento de tener que cargar en brazos a un hijo, hasta hace unos momentos estabas lleno de espiritu adolescente, jamas pensabas en el futuro, solo pensabas en ti, eso se termina, tienes una mujer e hijos que dependen de ti, todas esas cosas que odiabas de tus padres ahora tu tendras que hacerlas con tus hijos, ¿Sabes porque?, porque ahora eres padre, ahora sabes un poco lo que pasaba por la cabeza de tus padres antes de tomar acciones que tu considerabas injustas.

Por increible que parezca para un shinobi es mucho menos pesado el momento cuando se convierte en padre, para un shinobi es mas una obligacion que un deseo llegar a formar una familia, despues de todo la aldea a la que sirve necesita soldados fuertes, el deber de un shinobi o kunoichi es reproducirse para dejar un legado que pueda ser usado para proteger a la aldea, esto no quiere decir que los Shinobi vean a sus hijos como armas que deban ser usadas al antojo del alto mando, por lo menos eso no ocurre en todos los casos, solo en las familias mas extremistas, aquellas familias que se hacen llamar patriotas.

Si alguien le preguntase a Namikaze Minato que clase de padre es el te daria una respuesta clara y muy contundente.

— ¡Soy un gran padre!— exclamo Minato con orgullo mirando la foto familiar que tenia en su habitacion.

Podia escuchar claramente el apogeo de la fiesta de cumpleaños en el patio de la mansion el cual afortunadamente estaba techado lo que impedia que la intensa llovizna mojase a los invitados, el habia suvido a la recamara matrimonial que compartia con su amada esposa con la intencion de buscar el regalo que tenia para sus hijos en un dia tan especial sin embargo sin querer se habia encontrado con esa foto y su mente no pudo evitar divagara sobre como habia sido su vida.

La vida de Namikaze Minato no fue algo facil y no precisamente por su condicion de huefano ya que incluso los niños con padres tuvieron vidas duras en aquella epoca donde las **Segunda y Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja** tuvieron sus apogeos, como muchos niños aparecio de la nada en las puertas del orfanato de Konoha siendo tan solo un recien nacido, sin origenes claros, tal vez el hijo de uno de los tantos muertos resultantes en la guerra, eso es algo sobre lo que los encargados del orfanato no se tomaron la molestia de averiguar, por decision de estos fue nombrado Namikaze Minato ya que la fria y tormentosa noche en que aparecio en la puerta el encargado del orfanato miraba una fotografia suya en un puerto en el mar, ni mas ni menos.

Realmente no podia quejarse mucho sobre sus años en el orfanato, no le trataban mal ni mucho menos pero tampoco era la clase de vida que el hubiera deseado tener, aquel sentimiento de soledad en la oscuridad de la habitacion del orfanato no era precisamente un recuerdo agradable, como los demas niños pasaba noches enteras en vela pensando en los padres que no tenia, ¿Cómo eran ellos? ¿Por qué lo habian dejado? ¿Estaban muertos o seguian vivos? ¿Qué clase de personas habian sido? ¿Habia sido ninjas?, incluso hoy en dia trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que tal vez sus padres fueron valientes ninjas que ofrecieron sus vidas para proteger a Konoha, no era un escenario bonito pero era mucho mejor que pensar en haber sido un hijo no deseado abandonado a su suerte bajo la lluvia apenas a pocas horas de haber nacido.

Es un hecho dificil de refutar que en las condiciones específicas los niños dan el salto a la madurez de forma más rapida, el Yondaime es una de las pruebas fidenignas de este hecho, era una epoca caotica, una epoca no muy adecuada para tener una infancia, los niños de aquella epoca no jugaban, no se divertian, apenas tuvieron la edad adecuada fueron enviados a la academia ninja a pasar por duras pruebas que definirian si eran material para ser ninjas que defenderian con sus vidas a la aldea, incluso siendo un niño Minato en aquel entonces ya tenia muy bien definidas sus temas, convertirse en el ninja mas poderoso de Konoha, el no queria ser solo uno de tantos huerfanos que lograron ser ninjas, el queria mucho mas.

El queria que toda la aldea lo reconociese, queria ser alguien importante, el unico puesto a la altura de lo que deseaba era el puesto de Hokage, la sombra de fuego que ilumina a la aldea y la protege contra las amenazas a costa de todo, esa meta fue todo para el, dio todo de si a lado de los grandes amigos que hizo en sus años de academia antes de graduarse con tan solo 10 años de edad, epoca en la que conoceria al amor de su vida, Uzumaki Kushina, la mujer que ilumino su mundo, la persona que compartia las mismas esperanzas y sueños que el, con quien se caso en plenos albores de guerra con tan solo 20 años de edad, la mujer que le dio 7 hermosos hijos.

— ¡Minato ven para aca!— grito la inconfundible voz de su esposa desde la parte de abajo sacandolo totalmente de sus reflexiones.

Fue cuando noto que habia tardado demasiado asi que rapidamente tomo el regalo de sus hijos que era ni mas ni menos que un documento que decretaba que ellos en un futuro ostentarian el titulo de Godaime y Rokudaime Hokages, ambos Menma y Kasumi, muchos considerarian un poco idiota heredar una posicion tal a niños de 7 años pero Minato no lo veia de esa forma, despues de todo necesitaba estar preparado para lo que ambos pequeños tendrian que enfrentar, la profecia.

 **Flashback**

Sentados en la mesa de casa de Minato se encuentra este sentado a lado de Kushina, frente a ellos se encuentra Jiraiya, el legendario Sannin.

— ¡Puede que uno de ellos sea el niño de la profecia!— dijo Jiraiya con una expresion alegre y a su vez extraña señalando a Kushina cuyo vientre comenzaba a mostrar el embarazo.

— ¿De que habla?— pregunto Minato curioso ya que su maestro habia mencionado la profecia en más de una ocasión en el pasado.

—De ahora en adelante el mundo ninja estara en problemas y el que lo salvara sera el niño de la profecia— explico Jiraiya de forma seria pero sin dejar de sonreir.

 **Fin del Flashback**

El dia del ataque del Kyuubi fue el dia en que su creencia en la profecia se magnifico mas que nunca, no cabia duda alguna, el enmascarado que ataco a su esposa seria el catalizador de los desastres por venir y solo Menma y Kasumi armados del chakra del Kyuubi podrian hacerle frente, su deber como padre era ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera y que mejor forma que haciendolos Hokages.

— ¡Hokage-sama!— la voz de Kakashi con su ropa anbu irrumpiendo en su habitacion alarmo visiblemente a minato.

—Kakashi ¿Qué diablos pasa y porque estas vestido asi? Te di el dia libre para que pudieras venir a la fiesta— pregunto Minato curioso por la actitud de su discipulo.

— ¡Jiraiya-sama desaparecio de repente en una nube de humo y un anbu vino y dijo que encontraron los cadaveres de unos guardias, hay un infiltrado y tenemos motivos para creer que fue un ninja de iwa!— informo rapidamente Kakashi haciendo que los ojos de Minato se abriesen como platos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Momentos despues**

Una extraña sensacion de malestar se hizo presente en el estomago de Minato mientras se acercaban a la zona donde creian se encontraba el ninja de Iwa que habia logrado infiltrarse en la aldea, claramente el hombre sabia bien lo que hacia puesto que escogio el dia en que la seguridad de la aldea es mas vulnerale a causa de las festividades, siguiendole muy de cerca estaban Inu (Kakashi), Neko (Yugao), Karasu (Itachi) e Inuzuka Tsume acompañada de su perro Kuromaru, todos con sus sentidos de batalla al limite mas que preparados para asesinar al invasor.

Fieles a sus titulos de Shinobi caminaban bajo la fria lluvia sin mostrar cualquier rastro de molestia en sus expresiones, no hacian ruido alguno a pesar de pisar los charcos de agua mientras la oscuridad de la noche los mantenia ocultos, les tomo tan solo unos momentos llegar a uno de los tantos callejones del barrio rojo que era a donde llegaba el rastro del ninja al que estaban buscando.

—Esto no es bueno, hay un fuerte hedor a sangre saliendo de ahi y el olor de dos personas distintas pero no puedo definir quienes son, el olor de la sangre es demasiado fuerte pero tambien hay un fuerte olor a quemado, producto de una tecnica de fuego— dijo Tsume olisqueando el aire al igual que Kuromaru mientras señalaba el callejon el cual estaba sumergido en las tinieblas al punto en que incluso con su vista entrenada no podian distinguir practicamente nada.

Las palabras de la mujer salvaje alertaron a los presentes ya que lo que describia era la inequivoca señal de una batalla, el olor a sangre seña de que uno de los contrincantes sufrio una muerte violenta y horrible, sin perder el tiempo Inu saco una pequeña lampara que dificilmente iluminaba el camino y sin pensarlo mucho se adentraron en el profundo callejon, avanzaban muy lentamente para no alertar al enemigo apenas siendo capaces de distinguir el camino con ayuda de la lampara, paredes sucias y llenas de grafiti, botes de basura en mal estado, agua sucia encharcada, algunos cadaveres de animales callejeros, botellas de alcohol tiradas en el suelo, este callejon era sin duda un sitio de mala muerte, el lugar perfecto para un crimen, el Hokage hizo una notal mental de en el futuro enviar a su gente a esta zona para mantener estrecha vigilancia pero eso seria despues, en este momento tenian un invasor que capturar.

— ¡Hokage-sama!— llamo Neko en un debil susurro apenas audible que llamo la atencion de todos. —Encontre a nuestro invasor— dijo la anbu de cabellos morados señalando especificamente a sus pies con una expresion de asco oculta perfectamente por su mascara.

El anbu con mascara de perro apunto su linterna a los pies de la joven revelando a los shinobi de Konoha el cadaver del invasor al que tanto buscaban el cuerpo era casi irreconocible ya que este estaba carbonizado producto de alguna tecnica de fuego, la unica cosa que podia confirmar que era el invasor era su banda casi derretida con el simbolo de Iwa que cabe destacar estaba rasgada, indudable señal de que era un ninja renegado del pais de la tierra, tratando de surpimir la sorpresa el anbu mas joven del grupo que era Karasu se acerco al cadaver y sin decir nada le corto la cabeza antes de sellar el cuerpo en un pergamino para enviarlo al hospital para investigacion.

—Eso explica el fuerte olor a quemado pero nos deja con una sola duda, ¿Qué fue lo que lo mato?— se cuestiono el Yondaime en voz alta.

— ¡El olor a sangre sigue viniendo de mas adentro Hokage-sama!— exclamo Tsume señalando hacia lo profundo del callejon.

— ¡Vamos!— ordeno Minato caminando hacia lo profundo del callejon siendo seguido de cerca por sus Shinobi.

La debil luz de la lampara les permitio ver que habia agua mezclada con sangre sobre sus pies, sin duda perteneciente a la persona que mato al shinobi de Iwa, tal vez se mataron el uno al otro pero sin duda su sacrificio habia salvado a la aldea, lo menos que podian hacer era encontrar su cadaver.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhh!— un grito desgarrador de mujer alerto a los presentes, la mujer que lanzo semejante grito fue Neko que estaba tan palida como fantasma y señalaba temblorosamente hacia una de las paredes con una expresion de horror puro en su rostro.

— ¡Neko! ¿Qué ocurre?— exigio saber Minato extrañado por la reaccion de la anbu la cual tenia un perfecto historial en sus misiones como Anbu por lo que esa reaccion no era para nada usual en ella.

— ¡Un niño!— grito la Anbu señalando hacia la pared nuevamente mientras lagrimas salian de la parte inferior de su mascara.

Inu apunto con su lampara a donde señalana la mujer pero al igual que a esta lo que vieron hizo que se les helara la sangre mientras suprimian la fuerte necesidad que sentian por gritar, recargado sobre la pared estaba el cadaver de un niño, su complexion era la de un niño de unos 7 años de edad, ropa hecha jirones con su pequeño cuerpo lleno de heridas producto de una tortura fisica intensa,el detalle mas espeluznante era su cabeza, o mejor dicho la falta de esta, su cuello mostraba un corte limpio producto de una decapitacion lo que explicaba el instenso olor de la sangre, su cuerpo habia sido desangrado, el ultimo detalle que no pasaron por alto fue que sus pequeñas manos mostraban fuertes quemaduras.

— ¡Maldito Bastardo como pudo hacerle esto a un niño!— rugio Tsume gruñendo con rabia mientras se acercaba al pequeño cuerpo del infante.

— ¡Esas quemadura…..podria ser…..!— susurro Karasu por cuya mente pasaban posibles escenarios pero el mas acertado era descabellado por decir lo menos.

— ¡Que este pequeño asesino al ninja de Iwa y murio en el proceso!— completo Inu la frase de Karasu mientras todos miraban al Hokage en busca de una respuesta.

El yondaime se quedo totalmente callado no sabiendo que decir ni que pensar, la sensacion de malestar en la boca de su estomago se hizo mas fuerte antes de sentir algo esferoco rozando sobre sus pies, dirigio su mirada hacia abajo pero desearia nunca haberlo hecho ya que en sus pies estaba la cabeza del infante, un rubio de cabello de punta y ojos azules con una expresion de sufrimiento, era la cabeza de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

El grito desgarrador del Hokage resono por todo el callejon.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Como pueden ver no eh abandonado esta historia, los primeros capitulos son muy sozos y perezosos pero tienen una razon de ser, no puedo explicar el motivo del porque tardo mucho en actualizar esta historia porque arruinaria la sorpresa por favor sean pacientes, agradezco sus comentarios y criticas que me ayudan a seguir mejorando, les recomiendo que tambien lean mi historia El final de una niñez, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Jiraiya.**


End file.
